Starling City (Earth One)
This article contains information from the Arrowverse wiki . Starling City 'is a major city in the United States. It was founded 140 years before 2017, in approximately 1877. It is home to several important businesses and corporations such as Queen Consolidated and Merlyn Global Group. Despite being a thriving metropolis, Starling City is rife with poverty, crime and corruption. It is mentioned to have a population of 576,000 people, though this number has presumably fluctuated following several terrorist attacks on the city. It is located approximately 600 miles from Central City. Although the exact location is unknown, when a map is shown with the location of Starling City in, it appears to be located near San Francisco, CA, USA. Overview Business * 'Queen Consolidated: The head business of Starling City, Queen Consolidated was founded and led by Robert Queen until his death in 2007. The company was then led by Moira Queen's new husband and former assistant of Robert, Walter Steele, until his kidnapping by Malcolm Merlyn in 2012 and was taken over by Moira until the fulfillment of The Undertaking when she was arrested. In the following months Queen Consolidated suffered from the backlash, losing much of its influence and interest, until it was at the point where the company could be facing bankruptcy. Stellmoor International's vice president of acquisitions, Isabel Rochev, sought to buyout Queen Consolidated, which would result in the firing of all its employers but the company was saved with Walter's help. Eventually Isabel was able to manipulate Oliver Queen into signing over control of the company to her, and was able to secure control and render it bankrupt. * Kord Industries: One of the branches of Kord Industries is located in Starling City. It has been the target of numerous criminals hoping to steal some of its devices. * Lord Mesa Bakery: For Oliver Queen's 32nd birthday Felicity Smoak got a 6 year old Green Arrow cake. * S.T.A.R. Labs: During the Mirakuru attack on Starling City, Deathstroke targeted to steal a piece of machinery he needed in order to synthesize the Mirakuru serum from S.T.A.R Labs. * SC Jitters: A cafe located in Starling City. Nightlife * Verdant: This nightclub was built in an abandoned Queen Consolidated building and is used as a cover for Oliver Queen's vigilante activities. Underneath Verdant was the "Arrowcave", where Team Arrow had their primary HQ. Some time later, Oliver transferred ownership of Verdant to Thea Queen. After Oliver lost the company to Isabel Rochev, she approached Thea and informed her that the club was still under the ownership of Queen Consolidated and that she had 72 hours to vacate the premises. Following Isabel's death, Thea used the money given to her by her father, Malcolm Merlyn, to buy the deeds of the club from Queen Conslidated. Thea once again reopened Verdant as a nightclub, and is still currently the owner. * '''The Sirens: '''This nightclub was built as a way to cover up Barbara Kean's criminal acts alongside The League of Assassins but was later used as a legitimate business as well as a base for Barbara's gang with the same name. Crime Starking City is plagued by crime and corruption at all levels of society, from gangs and drug dealers in the streets to corrupt corporate executives such as Adam Hunt. Gangs and Drug Dealing * Culebra gang * Los Halcones * The Spooky Crew * The Sirens The two major gangs are the Chinese Triad and the Bratva (the Russian mafia), and formerly the Bertinelli Family before its demise, later being succeeded by the Kean Crime Family. Drug dealing has been a major concern for the police department for many years, but they have been unsuccessful in effectively dealing with the issue. The city has suffered from dangerous drug dealing from Cecil Adams, Dr. Webb, and Werner Zytle by spreading Vertigo throughout the city. At one point, the Church of Blood gained considerable influence and power in Starling City. They simultaneously managed to get Sebastian Blood elected mayor of Starling City and gained control of Queen Consolidated through Isabel Rochev, and then unleashed an army of Mirakuru-enhanced soldiers on the city. However, the Church of Blood was stopped by the efforts of Team Arrow, and its leaders were imprisoned or killed. This also saw the arrival of Amunet Black who had Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost and Leslie Willis/Livewire at her side. Although the League of Assassins is not based in Starling City, several of its members have operated there, including Malcolm Merlyn, Nyssa al Ghul and Sara Lance. Also, after Amunet's death, this saw the arrival of Killer Frost and Deathstorm's army of criminals. The League of Assassins also played a part in the creation of the now well known gang of female criminals, The Sirens. The emerge of Tobias Church into the city sees rise of crime in his quest to control the crime element and the entire city. Vigilantism In 2008, boxer Vincent Sobel began operating as a vigilante patrolling The Glades. His vigilante activities ended when he accidentally beat a criminal he was pursuing to death. In 2012, shipwrecked billionaire Oliver Queen returned to civilization with the purpose of saving Starling City from the people poisoning it. Acting as the vigilante The Hood, Oliver dealt major blows to the criminal underworld throughout his first months causing crime rates to lower. A mentally unstable crime lord's daughter, Helena Bertinelli, also acted as a vigilante to exact revenge on her own father, destroying his criminal empire and aiming to murder him. She failed to murder him, however, and he managed to escape from her. After the earthquake that devastated the city and the Hood's self-imposed retirement, embittered survivors formed a copycat group called the Hoods to exact vigilante vengeance on those they considered guilty of helping in the Glade's destruction. At the same time that the Hoods appeared, Starling saw the arrival of a mysterious vigilante called The Canary, who fought crimes related to misogyny. She turned out to be Sara Lance, who had long been presumed dead. After the Undertaking, Roy Harper took to vigilantism to protect the innocent people of the Glades. Later he became an informant for The Arrow, and ultimately a member of his team, known as Arsenal. After Sara died, Laurel Lance turned to vigilantism as well and took up the mantle of the Black Canary in place of her sister. In May 2016 after Green Arrow publicly defeated Damien Darhk many vigilantes fought to clean up the streets of their city, inspired by the acts of the Green Arrow. In October 2016 Cisco Ramon, member of Team Arrow as tech support, turned to vigilantism after being beat up and feeling helpless. He became the vigilante known as Mr. Terrific and provided field support for Team Arrow. Later, Vincent Sobel returned to vigilantism to become an ally of Team Arrow. In 2017, an anti-vigilante legislation was issue to put restrictions on vigilante activities, however, Oliver Queen the mayor of Starling City (secretly the vigilante known as Green Arrow) invoke chapter 9 of the city charter, so far 70% of the people of Starling City have voted against the anti-vigilante legislation. Buildings * City Hall * Exchange Building * Hochman Hotel * Latin Building * Magnuson Plaza Neighbourhoods * Castlefall * The Glades * Lamb Valley * Orchid Bay * South End * The Triangle * North District * Pennytown * Warehouse District Landmarks * Bisque Museum * Grell Museum * Star Bridge * Starling City Aquarium Public Spaces * Nelson Plaza * Botanical Garden Residences * Bertinelli Mansion * Carrie Cutter's Apartment * Helena Bertinelli's Apartment * John Diggle's Apartment * Laurel Lance's Apartment * Lance House * Cisco Ramon's Apartment * Merlyn Mansion * Malcolm Merlyn's Apartment * Nyssa al Ghul's Hideout * Oliver Queen's Loft * Queen Manor * Quentin Lance's Apartment * Roy Harper's House * Sara Lance's Hideout * Tommy Merlyn's Apartment * Vincent Sobel's Hideout * Caitlin Snow's Apartment * Thea Queen's Loft * Barbara Kean's penthouse History Starling City was founded in 1910. In 2013, the city was shaken by a corporate conspiracy known as the Undertaking, during which a Markov Device caused an earthquake in an impoverished section of the city named the Glades. Lists Known Residents * William Clayton * Shane Colvin * John Diggle * John Diggle, Jr. * Laurel Lance * Quentin Lance * Lyla Michaels * Oliver Queen * Thea Queen * Laurel Lance * Raisa * Bethany Snow * Walter Steele * Cisco Ramon * Caitlin Snow Incarcerated * Helena Bertinelli * Danny Brickwell * Carrie Cutter * Felicity Smoak (Comatose) * Chien Na Wei * Liza Warner * Werner Zytle Former Residents * Cecil Adams (Deceased) * Ruvé Adams (Deceased) * Frank Bertinelli (Deceased) * Sebastian Blood (Deceased) * Amanda Chen (Deceased) * Frank Chen (Deceased) * Tobias Church (Deceased) * Samantha Clayton (Deceased) * Damien Darhk (Deceased) * Roy Harper (Relocated to Hub City) * Adam Hunt (Deceased) * Dinah Lance (Relocated to Central City) * Sara Lance (Deceased) * Malcolm Merlyn (Presumed Deceased) * Rebecca Merlyn (Deceased) * Tommy Merlyn (Deceased) * Moira Queen (Deceased) * Robert Queen (Deceased) * Isabel Rochev (Deceased) * Cooper Seldon (Deceased) * Slade Wilson (Left to search for his sons) Mayors * Oliver Queen (Incumbent) * Sebastian Blood (Deceased) * Celia Castle (Deceased) * Ruvé Adams (Deceased) * Quentin Lance (Acting) First Spouses * Damien Darhk (in secret; formerly) Location * A rundown neighborhood in Starling City is seen to be located at the coordinates (47.6097N 122.3331W), on our Earth being near the Pioneer Square-Skid Road Historic District known for the Seattle Underground. The Underground was built after the Great Seattle Fire of 1889 and forgotten decades later, much like the subway system abandoned in Starling City. * A letter addressed to Sebastian Blood was labeled with the ZIP code 98114, 981xx is the main ZIP Code for Seattle on our Earth. * Star City is located aproximately 600 miles from Central City. Category:Cities Category:Locations